Ink driven fear
by Goten54
Summary: What do you see when you look into his eyes? do see your friend? or do you see darkness? OC's included, original storyline, slightly AU.
1. A mission to be taken

"Well here it goes..." He readied himself, "What's Gita worried about?" Tobi asked.  
"It's my first time doing this..."

_Silence..._

"Aah that feels really weird-"

**_CRASH!_**

Hidan appeared outside the door as Mystery flopped over breaking it off its hinges, "I'm lost a bet to Kakuzu so I'm vacuuming the rooms..." Hidan said, in a more than unwilling tone. "Whoa Mystery! your face is all red!" Gita pointed out. She got up and pointed at Tobi, "WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING IN HERE WITH THE DOOR LOCKED!" She shouted.  
Gita skewered his eye brows, "But the door was open..."  
"Tobi was manipulating Gita-senpai's Tanzurugan with his Sharingan; it's meant to keep our chakras communicated whilst he's fulfilling tasks given by Pein! Since he's on a few dodgy hit lists, it would be most useful to know how he is at all times..." Tobi explained.

Mystery looked to Gita, and then to Tobi, "All I heard was your names and the word 'communicated'..."  
Gita deadpanned, "That's not surprising at all..."

* * *

_"Tell me Gita..."  
"Hm?" He looked up from his drawing pad, noticing a friend standing in front of him._

_"Who's that man you're always drawing? I can't recognise him from any manga I've red..." She asked._

_Gita put his pencil down and pushed the pad up so his friend could see it clearly, "It's actually a woman, She has a long dark cloak, but I always see her with her hood up, oh and..."  
His friend giggled a bit as he flipped to another picture. "This is her and her dog, actually... it's a wolf, and I think his name is Darkrae..."  
His friend pointed at the woman commanding the dark looking wolf in the picture to jump, "What is her name then?" She asked.  
Gita paused for a second, and then flicked to another picture, "In this picture she's telling her friend in the golden dress that she has a human body on Earth called..."  
His friend twisted her finger in her ear to clean it out a bit, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you..."  
"Haha, Her name is..."_

* * *

"Faster Gita! With more anger!" yelled Kisame, as Gita pulled his weapon out and struck the wooden target placed in front of him, a trail of fire followed after the slash, and the target burnt to a crisp.

Gita leaped back and put his sword away, "How was that?" He asked.  
Mystery looked at her stopwatch, "0.34 seconds..."

Kisame hissed, "That won't do! Yoshinori are very powerful warriors, they would have combusted in flame by now!"

Gita sighed, "But I said, I could activate my Tanzurugan first, and then be able to detect sudden movements from the rune guards."

Mystery laughed, "You idiot! that would take at least another 0.22 seconds of your confrontation!"

Gita pouted childishly "I'd like to see you do any better!"  
Kisame hissed at him again, "You have no idea the importance of your mission this time around!" 

"But you haven't explained any details to me yet, all you've done is set this confusing time limit that I have no control over!"

"Allow me to explain..." Mystery began.

"Hana Yoshinori, the target you are slashing, is the queen of the Triasia continent, not only does she possess power strong enough to match that of Itachi Uchiha, but she has a full staff of guards that could tear any ninja to shreds using elemental mana, remember this is a land outside that of our area, so they do not possess ninja chakras, nor do they consider using jutsu', they strike with complete accuracy and move allot quicker than we do, that is why you are who we have chosen to assassinate the queen, only you come from a different continent and do not possess the natural chakras in order to activate jutsu, thus you must use your Tanzurugan to do it, but since you possess pure blooded mana and not jutsu, you are the best candidate in our faction to take care of this mission."

"And you know this... how?" Gita cocked an eyebrow.

"I've done my fair share of research..."

"Well whatever! I still don't get why we have to rehearse it though, this isn't some play..." Gita stated. Kisame sighed, "Again..." he commanded.

Another strike, 0.02 seconds quicker than last time.

-

_"I saw her talking to ... the other day..." Gita stated, eating his lunch under a tree in the academies courtyard. His friend scratched her head "Who was talking to who?" "You know, the dark lady with the wolf." _

_ "What was she saying?"_

Gita shook his head, "I didn't understand her, it was a different kind of language, but ... is from our village, because she was wearing a Konoha headband!"  
His friend wondered for a second, "How old was she?"  
"I don't know, she looked about 20, but all the makeup had run down her face, so I couldn't tell, but I knew she was really sad..." Gita explained.  
"Why?" His friend asked.  
"Because she didn't want to go through with it..."  
"Through with what?"  
"She didn't want that thing controlling her..." Gita said, taking out his drawing pad and flicking to a page near the middle. "This thing...!" He pointed at the same women from yesterday, only she wasn't wearing a hood this time, but you couldn't see her face, there was allot of smudging across there.  
"Gita... you're beginning to creep me out..."

* * *

Konan appeared in the main aperture of the Akatsuki hideout, "Pein-sama, are you still here?"

Her master's shadow appeared on one of the pillars, "back already? I see you seem quite surprised in what our next mission holds..."

"Pein, I have to be frank, it doesn't matter how fast we are telling Hakasame-san to kill the queen, as soon as he sees her, he will recognise who she is, and-"

"Silence Konan...! We have enough troubles as it is without you being pessimistic with the situation!" Pein argued. "But you know Gita's nature exactly! You know he's not going to go through with this! Hana Yoshinori and Gita Hakasame are of the same descendants as-" Konan heard Pein silence her one more time, "I told you not to speak of that around here... believe it or not, some Akatsuki members would do** anything **to harness his secrets, since they are aware of Hana's 'special' case..."

Konan nodded in agreement, "Your right, I was foolish to bring it up around here... please forgive me..."

Standing not too far away, Tobi leant in noticing the conversation, '**_Foolish to bring up what...?'_**  
Mystery tapped his shoulder, "You won't look into this right? I already told you this is a secret matter not even I can know about..."  
Tobi chuckled, "Of course Tobi won't look into it! Tobi's a good boy!"  
Mystery laughed and gave him a hug, before walking away.

Tobi's expression dimmed as he looked back to Konan and Pein's conversation, _'But **I'm** not a good boy...' _He narrowed his eyes at the meeting,_ 'so what else are you hiding from me...'_

* * *

**Just testing to see if this is still any good, tell me what you think, I might continue if the response is okay...**

**Oc: Mystery belongs to CheriLina (and so dose Tobi technically)**


	2. The beginning of disaster

"So... there's not one picture you can give me?"

"No" Kakuzu answered swiftly.

"Not even a mediocre description?"

"No"

Gita sighed and turned to Tobi, "WHY!" He shook him back and forth, "Tobi thinks Gita should accept the way things are and get on with his mission" He said. Gita stopped, "Why that's profoundly unlike you to state such a bold opinion...", "**That's because Tobi's a good boy!**", "Oh, **SHUT UP**!"

Turning to Kakuzu again, "Is there anyone that can tell me about my target?"

"No" Answered the stubborn member.

"No one in the entire universe?"

"No"

"Are you **not** gay?"

"No"

Konan laughed, striding towards them graciously, "He's not going to give you a different answer, and Tobi has used Genjutsu on him to answer every word spoken to him with a 'no', with his consent ofcourse..."  
Gita deadpanned, "Since when has the Akatsuki ever cared about each others **'CONSENT?**' ..."

"So Hakasame, I presume you and your mission partner**s** are all set?" Asked Kisame. Gita looked to Tobi, "... He never really eats or sleeps anyway..."

_Silence for a few seconds..._

"Wait, you said partner**S**, what do you mean partner**S**?" Gita worried, a faint look of disappointment filled his eyes... or maybe that was just wimpy tears, _you'll never know...  
_"I assigned a medical ninja to your team for support; the road to Triasia is dangerous..." Konan spoke. Gita sighed a breath of relief, "Just a medical ninja, so which member is I-... wait, there is only **one** medical ninja in the entire Akatsuki... Oh crap...

* * *

"Mi-chans going? Tobi's so excited!" He cheered, as Mystery was drawing pictures on the ground with her new senbons.

"It's going to be a long trip guys, so I'm laying down a few basic rules!" Gita said, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. Mystery put her hand up, "What?" Gita answered. "Will there be any cookies?", "I don't know!" Mystery stood up and packed her weapons away, "I'm not going unless there's cookies!", "But that's stupid! And its Pein's orders, you have to go!", "Cookies?"

"... Fine, we'll get cookies-"  
"And a puppy?"  
"No! What kind of question is that?" Gita grew aggravated. "Pssh, I was just asking..." Mystery stood behind Tobi.

"Rule number 1... No Caramelldansen whilst around populated areas!"

"WHAT!" Mystery speedily leaped to him and pulled him up by his collar, "How dare you ban Caramelldansen! It's the only song I can remember!" She argued, "That's just it, people round the land of fire know you sorely based on the fact that you are obsessed with Caramelldansen, and I have no clue whether your wanted or not like I am, but being found with me and some pumpkin patch with a Sharingan wearing Akatsuki cloaks isn't the best way to return to normal life, you will be able to listen to it when we cross the border into Triasia okay?" Gita explained. "Okay!" Mystery cheered.

"... Now Mystery?"

"Hm?"

"Please put me down..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Akatsuki headquarters...

Pein, Konan and Kisame waited awkwardly in the secondary alter; Pein peered over to Konan, who had a distressed look on her face. "Why so serious?" Pein asks.  
She looked at him, with her sharp blue eyes, "This isn't going to work... I just know that it's not going to work..." She repeated, earning herself a pissed of look from Kisame. Pein began, "He is the only one capable of pulling this off, him and Yoshinori Hana have this connection-" "BUT THAT'S THE POINT!" She stood up towards the shadowy figure; Kisame readied his sword, just in case. "It's this connection that will stop him from going through with it! which means he will slow down, and palace guards will tear him to shreds!" She argued. "But you're not getting the full picture here; do you not remember why we sent the **extra partner** along?" Pein stated.

Konan paused and thought for a second, as Kisame bothered to ask, "Wasn't it for medical purposes? She is an outstanding Kunoichi after all..."

"Well that could be one reason, but you, Konan and I, know damn well why she's **actually** there..."

Konan gasped, and store a frightful look towards Pein "You didn't...?" He snickered, Kisame fretted, "I don't understand, what you mean?"

"I'm going to get her back right now, I have been your partner since we were just kids but I never thought you would take measures such as this, is Hana and Gita's connection really that important?" She continued. Pein began again, "This could be our breaking point, our one card to the power that will earn us the world..."

"I don't understand! What is it?" Kisame shouted, feeling a little left out. "Mystery is no normal Junchiriki, if she was we would have extracted the demons chakra and left her to die, but she's one those 'special cases'" Konan explained. Pein glared at her, "This is confidential information, Hoshigaki, leave at once..." He ordered.

"You really think I'm going to? After hearing all this?"  
Konan continued, "The reason she has been sent was not of medical proportions, but because the demon, or should say... Queen, is capable of unlocking both Mana to Gita and Hana, this would trigger a 'no stops' reaction, that will end in Hana's death given that Mystery is there when her and Gita recognise each other, but will leave Mystery's body vulnerable to the Queen that she holds..." She ended, earning another unimpressed glare from her master.

"Who is she then? This 'Queen'?" He asked.

Konan muttered a name beneath her breath, earning a long silence between all three of them.

* * *

_"Daddy, what's the matter, you don't look happy..." Gita stuttered, walking backwards towards the wall of his house.  
"Why... why have you drawn this for me?" His father shouted, angrily.  
"It's a picture of the lady and her wolf! I thought you would like it!"  
"Son... do you have any idea who the people you're drawing are?"  
"I know that girls name!"  
"What girl?" _

_Gita turned to a page of a little girl crying, with a large dark shadow cast over her._

_"Her name is ...!" _

_His father widened his eyes, "What was that?" _

_"...!" _

_"I can't here you... talk to me properly!" _

_"I said ...!"_

_Outside, there were sounds of breaking glasses, and slight screams, Gita's friend waited outside, with a bike, "Don't kill him..." She muttered under her quivering voice._

_

* * *

_

"Gita!" Mystery shook her friend, as he finally woke up, "Hmmmm" He wiped his eyes in a daze.  
"You've been shouting and poor Tobi for the past hour to stop hitting you! He wasn't hitting you!" Mystery spazed.  
"Erm... I guess I was sleep talking?"|

_Slap..._

"You even hit him back!"  
"So he was hitting me?"  
"No! Ugh, just get up, were going through Konoha-"  
"WHAT!" Gita shouted, and stood up quickly.

"Mhm, I haven't been there in a while, and I want to see how Otou-san and Saru-chan are doing..." She continued, "Besides, Tobi is heading to Triasia first to examine the conditions of border security, he's going on his own and should be able to manage for himself for a few days..." She explained.

Gita deadpanned, "You do realise I'm wanted in every village in the land of fire? And since when did **you **begin calling the shots?"  
Mystery nodded, "Yup, which is why you get a disguise!" she stated, completely ignoring the other question.  
"A disguise?"

A few minutes later...

"Is it over?" He asked.  
Mystery nodded, "Your name from now on will be Scar! Okay?"  
"Why Scar?"

"... Uhm..." She looked at the obvious scar that she just put there and made it look realistic, plus she tied a cloth round his mouth and nose, and gave him a purple eyes contacts.

"..."

"Because it's a cool name!"


	3. Deal!

The sight was pure, bishops surrounding the Agora silently talking to themselves, well, thats how the _Queen _saw it.

Sighing, this woman, dressed elegently in a white robe that covered faced, haulted the bishops, "That is enough, I have a visitor..." She turned her head, a figure made his way into the courtyard of the Agora, and as a token of respect, threw sunflower seeds into the flame. **"Hello Queen Hana, I hope my interuption isnt effecting a most important religious ceremony." **He said.

The girl laughed, "Do you really think I subscribe to such events? I will no doubt loose followers if I dont atleast **act **as if I am interested in their agenda."  
The man was now standing next to her, he chickled silently, **"Thats quite naughty of you my Queen, and I was under the impression you regarded yourself as an absolute symbol of purity-"  
**"I do, the gods chose me, and I must fu-fill their prophecies after all..." She continued, walking to the Agora and sprinkling a green powder over it to stop the flames.  
**"What ever you say your majesty... now, to the matter at hand-"  
**"You tell me there is a bounty on my head, but **two **assasins? could this Fire-land orginization not do any better?" She spited, skeptical of the threat.

**"Akatsuki is their name, I have met these two in person, although I am not authorised to release the name of the male at this time, the female assasin is known as Mystery, and the way I see it, she is great threat to society, to you, and most importantly to your kingdom..."**

Hana took her white hood down, revealing her perfect long blonde hair, and her godly jade green eyes, "The rune-guards can deal with both of them when they reach the border, if they just so happen to get through without a missing limb, I'll see to it that they die at my hand, and thats a queens promise..."  
The man wondered for a moment, **"Their plan is elaborate, they have located a secret route through the eastern coast, one which the bishops have not yet mapped, for that land is inhospitable to the kingdom..."**

"... I will cancel the grand ceremony then, that makes a spectacle of me, something that I should avoid... er... Madara was it?"

**"Yes your majesty" **He nodded.

"Meet our guests at this secret route you speak of, see to it they are contained and brought to me, I cannot have threats against a kingdom I have worked so hard to rebuild since my fathers tyranical reign."

**"Yes your Majesty..." **He left the premisice, as hana picked a seed from the Agora after he did so, "These arent sunflower seeds, they're bullets..." she snickered.

* * *

"Otou-san!" Shouted Mystery, as she darted into her 'father's house, like a puppy returning home from a pound... not a bad analogy that.

Minutes later.

Gita stepped back, his teammate walked out as if she had seen a bunny get drowned, "What? is there like, a suicide note or something?"

_Slap,_

"He's just gonna be on a mission to Sunday evening! thats all!"

Gita picked himself back up (Thats right, he was on the ground), "Oh great! So we can leave then?"

"No!"

"Why?"

Mystery huffed, "Because I have to talk to Otou-san! it's really important!", Gita cocked an eyebrow, "But we'll be done with the assasination in a week, wouldn't that mean we can stop while he's here?"  
"Uhm... Uh..." _Damnit! What do I say! _She thought.  
"Ah!, Tobi-senpai is gonna take 8 days!" She replied.

"That bullshit!"  
"Your face it bullsh-!"

"Mystery...?" She heard a familliar voice speak her name from behind.

Approaching them was a tall, quite busty Black-op with a cat-mask covering her face, and locks of blonde hair sticking out behind it. "Er... Jeffery?" Mystery questioned, narrowing her eyes.

Removing the mask, it reveald a face marked with 'Z's and stellar blue eyes, it was like one of those slow motion moments when some random petals flew past her face and shit. "Jeffery? Who's this Jeffery!" The girl shouted, Mystery yelped slightly, "N-no! I wasnt mistaking you for a guy or anything!", "Oh! I havent seen you in a year and a half and you're telling me a look like a guy! and-... wait, who's that behind you?"

Gita noticed her suddenly, "Ah- Saha-" Mystery stood on his foot quickly... The blonde totally just saw her do that.

"This is... Scar!, yeah, that's the name I gave him!"

Saharu deadpanned, "You gave him a name? what's your real name?"

_Shit!_

"You know my real name its-"

Mystery kicked him back towards the wall of Kakashi's house, "His real name is... Jeffery!"  
"But you just-"  
"Please stop asking questions."  
"Okay...?" Saharu blinked, having a 30 second mindfuck turn her confused, angry and slightly scared wasnt something that happened often.

* * *

"So... Minako-sama is training you two to... trade Hijabs?" Saharu deadpanned, after hearing Mystery's unfallable excuse for being inside the village.  
"Yeah! I mean, Hijabs are those things that cover your mouth because its too hot right?"

"Uh..."

"They're a traditional muslim piece of clothing that women wear around their heads and neck, this thing I have over my face is a black cloth, which I will soon switch to a face mask, since its making me itchy and unappreciative of life..." He blandly described.

Saharu and Mystery had dosed off, Saharu was chuckling, "No one was looking at him while he was explaining."  
"Because no one cares" Mystery followed up.

They both started laughing, and Gita sighed, and to Saharu, she noticed something odd.

"You know... Scar right? you remind me of an old friend of ours, well, not really old I guess, we were quite close after the chunin exams were over, but I'm not sure what happened, one night, he cracked, and left the village with nothing but his head band and the clothes he was wearing."

Gita paused for a second, "That sounds oddly familliar... hmm, what else happened?"

"There's a bounty on his head, one hundred million yen! He must have done _something_ alright, something to uproar the village, but the thing is, even me, being the head-commandant of the ambu, haven't been told why, but I've heard rumors you know?" Saharu took a sip out of her water bottle.

Mystery stared at her teammate, _'He has a problem with letting these sort of things get to him... come on Gita, for the sake of the mission, dont ask-'  
_"What kind of rumors?" Gita popped the question.

Saharu chuckled, screwing the top of her waterbottle back on and placing in her pouch, "They say he leaked infromation to a dangerous orginization..."  
"But the Akatsuki havent eve-"  
"Not the Akatsuki..." Mystery was interrupted.  
"I for one have no idea what kind of orginization it is, I just know their initials.. erm... S.D I think?" Saharu pager buzzed in her pocket, "Crap... listen you guys I gotta go, Nice seeying you again Mystery~, and good meeting you... Jeffery?" She laughed, leaping off into the village.

Gita wondered, and Mystery observed, she half expected him to sit there in shock, or leave the table in half-assed cliche' type fashion to add some drama to the situation, but he just sat there, quietly thinking to himself, "S.D... I've never heard of S.D...", "Im sure it's just a rumor though, not even Akatsuki would leak information to authorities _outside _of the land of fire..." Mystery said, her reason slightly relieving Gita, "I think I'm up to staying for a few more days... but I'll be honest, it's only to find out what the bounty is for..."

Mystery nodded, "Just aslong as you don't get too caught up in this, Konoha is behind you now, I'm sure no one here really knows you that well from the chunin exams anyway, just as 'that guy who tried to debate a jonin official and was interrupted by Naruto'"

Gita sighed, _'Such words of comfort...'_


End file.
